O N C E
by WatchFang
Summary: Suatu hari, ada seorang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya. / Inilah dongengnya. /Prequel from Once Upon A Time/


Upacara penyerahan Tongkat Musim memang selalu membosankan. Sasuke mendengus mengingat perdebatannya dengan orangtuanya. Raja Fugaku menginginkan kehadirannya sesekali untuk dikenalkan dengan Putri Kerajaan Musim Semi. Tetapi, Sasuke tak menginginkan sama sekali untuk duduk dalam segala urusan politik kerajaan. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengelana dan menjelajah ke segala penjuru Negeri Empat Kerajaan. Bahkan dia lebih menikmati menghabiskan waktunya di dunia manusia fana.

Sasuke perlu berterima kasih dengan kakaknya yang memang tipikal pengeran baik hati dan penuh tanggung jawab. Sasuke bergidik mengakui ini. Tapi memang karena Itachi, Sasuke yang enggan mengikuti penyerahan Tongkat Musim tetap harus mengikuti rangkaian upacara secara utuh, tetapi dia diperbolehkan untuk tidak mengikutinya di area Meja Panjang−meja dimana seluruh anggota kerajaan duduk. Sasuke bebas menempatkan dirinya dimana saja untuk menyaksikan ritual upacara.

Maka, di sinilah dia. Berkerumuman di antara ratusan penduduk yang berjubel. Penduduk kaum bangsawan mendapatkan tempat duduk di barisan paling depan. Sedangkan penduduk dari kalangan menengah ke bawah harus berdesakan dalam barisan belakang. Sasuke enggan memilih untuk duduk di barisan bangsawan. Rasanya jengah ketika dia harus mendengar segala obrolan semu. Suhu di Negeri Musim Semi yang lebih hangat dibanding negerinya membuat sedikit peluh mulai bertetesan di sekitar dahinya.

Sasuke mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia menunduk, untuk menghindari sinar mentari yang mulai muncul. Rasanya seperti menusuk matanya.

Mendadak celoteh di sekitarnya hening. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang berkeliling. Dia mendapati bahwa satu per satu anggota Kerajaan Negeri Musim Semi muncul dan mulai menduduki takhta di Meja Panjang. Sasuke menelaah. Ada Raja dan Ratu Haruno yang kini duduk bersanding dengan ayah dan ibunya. Dia memandang ke takhta Itachi. Kini, di samping kakaknya, duduk seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang dikepang menjadi satu ke samping. Raut wajahnya datar. Ketika Sasuke mengamati wajahnya, si gadis itu mendongak. Dan sepasang matanya bersirobok dengannya. Ada suatu binar di sepasang mata hijaunya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melangkah maju.

.

.

 _A Prequel from Once Upon A Time_

 **O N C E**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I do not take the profits from making this fanfiction

.

.

 _Once, there is a guy who fell in love with a girl at their first meet._

.

.

Sasuke melangkah maju. Menerobos barisan demi barisan di depannya. Dia mengumpat pelan saat terhalang sulur hijau yang membatasi barisan bangsawan dengan kalangan menengah ke bawah. Seorang prajurit berbaju zirah yang terbuat dari logam perunggu menghampirinya.

"Anda tak bisa menerobos barisan, Tuan." Ujung tombak si prajurit itu menyentuh punggungnya.

Sasuke melirik tajam kepada si prajurit dan perlahan mundur. Seandainya saja dia memakai baju kebesaran kerajaannya dengan lambang Uchiha, sudah tentu dia akan duduk di barisan depan tempat dimana keluarga bangsawa ada. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, sendainya saja dia membuang sedikit egonya saja untuk menerima ajakan ayahnya duduk di dereten takhta Meja Panjang. _Seandainya …._

Raja Fugaku dan Raja Haruno bangkit dari takhtanya. Mereka mengitari Meja Panjang dan kini berdiri di tanah lapang. Rombongan anggota kerajaan yang lain mengikuti dan berbaris di belakang raja mereka. Sasuke dapat melihat Ratu Haruno dan si gadis berambut merah muda berada di barisan tepat di belakang Raja Haruno. Dari urutan barisannya, yang tepat berada di belakang Ratu Musim Semi itu, Sasuke dapat mengartikan bahwa si gadis adalah Putri Kerajaan Musim Semi.

Irin-iringan _faeri_ Negeri Musim Dingin berdatangan. Telinga mereka yang runcing juga kulitnya yang pucat sama seperti milik Sasuke. Mereka membawa sebuah tongkat emas dengan panjang satu meter yang di ujungnya bertahtakan empat batu mulia. _Onyx_ untuk Negeri Musim Dingin, _zamrud_ untuk Negeri Musim Semi, _ruby_ untuk Negeri Musim Panas, dan _crystal_ untuk Negeri Musim Gugur. Saat ini, cahaya dari batu _onyx_ bersinar redup. Yang menandakan bahwa musim akan berganti dan Tongkat Musim sudah harus diserahkan kepada raja negeri musim selanjutnya.

Seorang _faeri_ Musim Dingin menyerahkan Tongkat Musim kepada Itachi. Sasuke dapat melihat kakaknya itu membungkuk di hadapan ayahnya dan menyerahkan Tongkat itu kepadanya. Raja Fugaku menerimanya.

Kini, puncak dari segala upacara. Raja Fugaku menghampiri Raja Haruno. Dia dapat melihat mulut ayahnya berkomat-kamit sembari mengulurkan tongkat itu kepada sang raja musim semi. Perlahan, cahaya di batu _onyx_ meredup. Saat jemari Raja Haruno menyentuh Tongkat Musim itu, semilir angin nan hangat berhembus. Kini, batu zamrud itu menyala dengan terangnya. Menandakan bahwa musim sudah beralih di belahan bumi manusia fana.

Sang Raja Musim Semi mengangkat Tongkat Musim tinggi-tinggi ke arah angkasa. Cahaya yang berpendar dari batu _zamrud_ menyambut semilir angin hangat yang kian berhembus. Si gadis berambut merah muda itu menghampiri Raja Haruno. Dia mengangkat gaun hijau toskanya dan membungkuk. Sang Raja tersenyum dan mengusap rambut sang gadis. "Angkatlah kepalamu, Putri Haruno."

 _Bingo!_ Tebakan Sasuke benar. Si gadis berambut merah muda itu adalah Putri Haruno.

Sasuke dapat melihat rona merah samar yang ada di pipi sang putri tatkala sang raja musim semi mengulurkan Tongkat Musim ke arahnya.

"Dan saya perkenalkan kepada kalian semua rakyatku, serta seluruh anggota dan rakyat Kerajaan Musim Dingin, inilah putri Kerajaan Musim Semi, yang kelak akan menjadi penerus takhtaku nanti, Putri Haruno." Raja Haruno merangkul bahu putrinya.

Raut wajah Putri Haruno semakin merona. Namun, dia menyembunyikannya dengan baik dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat mata hijaunya semakin berbinar.

Sasuke dapat merasakan seluruh rakyat Musim Semi berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan nan meriah.

"Ibu, aku tak dapat melihat seperti apa rupa Putri Haruno," kata salah seorang anak yang ada di belakang Sasuke.

Dia membenarkan. Dari jarak sejauh ini, rakyat menengah ke bawah tetap tak dapat melihat bagaimana rupa anggota keluarga kerajaan. Beruntunglah Sasuke memiliki sepasang mata dengan pandangan tajam yang dapat melihat jarak hingga seratus meter ke depan. Sepasang mata warisan keluarga Uchiha.

"Putri memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Seperti pohon Sakura yang menjadi lambang kalian," ujar Sasuke.

Sang anak menoleh kepadanya seketika. "Benarkah? Putri kita secantik itu?" Matanya berbinar menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Padahal, dia hanya mengatakan Putri Haruno seperti pohon Sakura. Bukannya cantik. Sasuke tak pernah memuji seorang gadis dengan kata cantik. Dia mendengus. Baginya, cantik hanyalah ungkapan yang dangkal untuk sebuah keindahan.

Maka, dia memilih untuk beranjak pergi.

.

OoooO

.

" _Aku kasihan kepada Bunga Matahari."_

" _Mengapa?" Sasuke bertanya._

 _Anak perempuan itu mendesah. Matanya memandang sekuncup bunga matahari yang sedang mekar-mekarnya dengan prihatin. "Karena dia selalu memandang matahari. Mengikuti setiap pergerakan raja langit itu. Tapi, matahari tak pernah sekalipun meliriknya."_

 _Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari anak perempuan itu. "Darimana kau tahu bahwa matahari tak pernah meliriknya?"_

 _Anak perempuan itu tersenyum lelah. Semilir angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambut merah mudanya. "Angin Musim Semi yang membisikkan kisahnya padaku."_

 _Tawa Sasuke meledak. Seumur hidupnya, Sasuke tek pernah tertawa meledak seperti ini. Apa-apaan itu. Anak ini memercayai kabar angin begitu saja. Dasar ceroboh! Dia meringis saat anak perempuan itu memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya yang kecil. "Sakit, Putri."_

 _Putri Haruno menyelipkan sejumput rambut merah mudanya yang tersibak angin. "Kau tahu kalau aku seorang putri. Tapi, siapa dirimu?"_

 _Sasuke menelan ludahnya. "A-aku …."_

" _Sakura!"_

 _Ucapan Sasuke terhenti tatkala seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut pirang menyalanya berlari menghampiri mereka. Jubah merahnya berkibar. Di belakangnya, sepasukan pengawal mengikutinya._

 _Putri Haruno menatapnya horor saat anak lelaki itu sampai di hadapannya. "Mengapa kau membawa serta pengawalmu, Naruto?"_

" _Ano. Ayah dan Ibumu khawatir kau diculik. Kau menghilang begitu saja dari pesta. Lagipula kau bersama siapa, Sakura?" Naruto melihat ke arah belakang putri musim semi itu. "Eh? Kau? Sas_ _"_

 _Sasuke menaruh jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya. Isyarat agar Naruto, sang Pangeran Musim Panas , ini tak membeberkan identitas sejatinya di hadapan Putri Haruno. Beruntung, saat itu Naruto yang biasanya mengalami masalah akan kepekaannya terhadap bahasa isyarat engerti. Pangeran itu mengangguk._

 _Putri Haruno membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke. Sepasang mata hijaunya mentap menyelidik. "Sas?"_

 _Sasuke mengangguk. "Sasuke."_

" _Hanya Sasuke?" Tanya putri itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

" _Ya."_

 _Dia bisa mendengar bahwa anak perempuan itu mendengus. "Aneh sekali. Padahal, pesta ini adalah pesta tertutup bagi anggota kerajaan Negeri Empat Musim." Dia menoleh kepada Naruto, "Sasuke bukan kerabatmu kan, Pangeran Naruto? Dia_ faeri _musim dingin."_

" _Eh? Ano, Sakura. Lebih baik kita masuk saja. Raja dan Ratu Haruno sudah menunggumu," kata Naruto._

 _Anak perempuan itu segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju istana. Diikuti dengan Naruto dan pasukan pengawalnya._

.

.

OoooO

.

.

Entah mengapa, sekelibat memori masa kecilnya menyeruak begitu saja. Pertemuannya dengan sang putri musim semi kemarin memancing memori yang hampir sama. Dahulu, Sasuke tak dapat memberitahu identitas sejatinya pada Sakura karena larangan ayahnya. Sudah menjadi tradisi, kalau sang pangeran sulunglah yang diperkenakan kepada rakyat dan anggota kerajaan lain. Tak peduli akan nasib pangeran yang lainnya. Maka, anggota kerajaan lain lebih memilih memiliki putra atau putri tunggal. Putri Haruno dan Pangeran Uzumaki adalah contohnya.

Sasuke seharusnya berterima kasih akan peran serta Kerajaan Musim Gugur. Raja Hyuuga lah yang pertama kali mengusulkan agar putri atau pangeran kedua dan seterusnya memperoleh hak yang sama untuk dikenalkan kepada rakyat. Sudah dipastikan, hal ini ditentang keras oleh ayahnya, Raja Fugaku. Itu merubah tradisi leluhur. _Katanya,_ kelahiran anak kedua dan seterusnya adalah suatu kesalahan.

Sasuke mendengus. _Kelahiran anak kedua adalah suatu kesalahan? Bagian darimana yang merupakan kesalahan?_

Rapat Raja Empat Musim yang hampir bersiteru membuat ingatannya bergidik. Saat itu, Sasuke yang masih berusia lima tahun berlari untuk menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang berlatih memanah. Dia dapat melihat angin badai yang bergulung, disertai dengan suhu udara yang amat panas. Namun, keduanya hilang diterpa semilir angin lembut.

Setelahnya, Sasuke yang mengendap-ngendap menuju Aula Pertemuan, bersembunyi di balik pilar. Berkonsentrasi mengingat pelajarannya untuk menyamarkan diri dengan lingkungannya. Dia berkomat-kamit, berharap agar Raja Hyuuga tak menggunakan kekuatan sepasang matanya untuk menembus dimensi penyamarannya.

Dia dapat melihat ayahnya yang keluar dari Aula Pertemuan dengan wajah merah padam. Diikuti dengan Raja Haruno yang berusaha untuk meredam emosinya.

"Sisi baik dari aturan ini, setidaknya kau dapat mengenalkan putra bungsumu ke rakyatmu tanpa perlu malu, Fugaku," Raja Haruno menepuk bahu ayahnya.

Namun, Sasuke yang bersandar di balik pilar dapat melihat kedua tangan ayahnya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke paham itu. Karena, seorang Uchiha mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan, bahwa kita akan meminang putri dari Kerajaan Musim Semi." Raja Fugaku mengatakannya dalam perjalanan mereka sekembalinya dari Negeri Musim Semi.

Sasuke yang sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri—beberapa kilas-balik yang entah mengapa menyeruak datang—menoleh ke arah ayahnya.

"Ayah? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memilih calonku sendiri?" kata Itachi. Sepasang mata _onyx_ -nya menatap sang ayah dengan sendu.

Sasuke mengernyit saat ayahnya justru terkekeh pelan alih-alih menjawab perkataan dari kakaknya itu. Kernyitannya semakin dalam saat tiba-tiba lelaki itu menolehkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Sasuke?"

Pemuda ini tergagap mendapati pertanyaan mendadak seperti itu.

Ayahnya kembali terkekeh. "Ah, sepertinya putraku memang sudah dewasa."

Sisa perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan hening menyelimuti. Yang terkadang diinterupsi oleh senandung beberapa lagu yang dilantunkan oleh Fugaku. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya ingin menatap jendela kereta kuda mereka. Enggan untuk mempertanyakan apa arti tatapan ayahnya beberapa saat lalu.

Keping-keping salju mulai berguguran dari langit malam, menandakan bahwa mereka mulai memasuki teritorial Negeri Musim Dingin. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berharap agar dia dapat segera merebahkan tubuhnya segera di istananya.

.

.

.

"Raja Haruno telah menerima lamaran kita." Fugaku mengumumkannya tatkala mereka sedang berkumpul di pagi hari untuk sarapan.

Itachi yang sedang meminum kopinya tersedak. Cairan hitam membasahi baju putihnya, "Bagaimana bisa? Ayah, dengarkan aku, tolong."

Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa kakaknya mati-matian memohon kepada ayahnya agar mau mendengar perkataan Itachi. Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. Ayahnya tak mungkin bisa dibujuk dengan mudah. Diam-diam, dia merasa kasihan terhadap Itachi. Mau tak mau, kakaknya itu harus memutuskan pertunangan dengan kekasihnya dan menerima perjodohan ini.

"Siapa bilang kalau aku melamar Putri Haruno untukmu, Itachi?" Fugaku terkekeh. Dia kembali meraih gelas perak di sampingnya dan meminumnya.

Itachi terkejut. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau bukan aku, lalu siapa, Ayah?" Kakaknya menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Adikmu."

Jawaban yang singkat. Namun membuat getaran-getaran kecil dalam hati Sasuke kian meningkat. _Haruno Sakura?_

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa sedikit disorientasi tatkala sinar matahari menembus kamar melalui celah-celah jendelanya. Tapi … tunggu? Sinar matahari di Negeri Musim Dingin?

Dia mengedarkan atensinya ke sepenjuru kamar. Terasa asing. Ini bukanlah kamarnya. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Pintu terbuka, tepat sebelum Sasuke meraih gagangnya. Dia mundur seketika sebelum kepalanya terbentur.

"Ah, maaf adik kecil." Suara kekehan Itachi terdengar. Kepalanya menyembul di balik pintu. "Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu kalau-kalau kau lupa. Kita di Istana Musim Semi sekarang dan kau malah bangung kesiangan. Sungguh. Mau ditaruh di mana muka Uchiha ini?" Kakaknya menyeringai.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hampir saja kepalaku terbentur pintu, Itachi."

"Lupakan kepalamu itu, Sasuke. Ada berita lebih penting dari itu." Kakaknya mendadak serius. "Putri Haruno menghilang."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa, aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya." Dia menyambar jubah berpegiannya dan melesat ke ruangan.

"Hei!" teriak Itachi. "Kau mau kemana?"

.

.

.

Selanjutnya, kau tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Entah harus bilang apa. Rasanya gaje banget /.\

Setting di sini terinspirasi dari _A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare,_ dimana ada Raja Musim Panas (beserta kaum _faeri_ nya) dan Ratu Musim Dingin (beserta kaum _faeri_ nya juga). Nah, di sini aku bagi jadi empat kerajaan. Musim panas, musim semi, musim dingin dan musim gugur. Ah … juga sedikit terilhami dari _Iron's Fey series_ nya Julie Kagawa tentang Tongkat Musim.

Sign,

Fang.


End file.
